


old songs (you could be mine)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [67]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Lies, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never even met Rachel,” she said, and once she did, she couldn't take it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old songs (you could be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Rachel - secret lover.

She’s used to telling Cosima little lies, but this one settled painfully in the pit of her stomach.  “I’ve never even met Rachel,” she said, and once she did, she couldn't take it back.

Over the next few days, over Sarah attacking Rachel during the DYAD event and Cosima getting her new lab, it weighs on Delphine, the little lie.  All she can think about is the six months spent in Strasbourg with Rachel at her side, making breathy little demands that got Delphine wet right there in the lab, sharing an tiny apartment and an even tinier bed with her, watching bad French noir films on TV and eating olives from plastic containers while naked on the couch.  Napping in the sunlight through stained glass together.

Rachel was always Rachel—steely, overbearing, frightening—but Delphine saw what lay beneath her hard exterior.  She grew to know Rachel, better than anyone knew her. 

The lie made all of the others lies worse.  It wasn’t her first time with a woman, nor was it the first time she’d pondered her sexuality.  Her entire relationship with Cosima was a lie.

But Delphine never loved Rachel.  She doubted it would matter to Cosima, but it mattered to _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from CHVRCHES' "Lies"


End file.
